


Not Quite Prepared

by ryekamasaki



Series: Undercover Asahi Fake Death AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Hey! If you're still taking prompts, maybe Asahi and "Of course I'm angry! You faked your death for years and ate all my cereal!"





	Not Quite Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from cattatonically on tumblr.

Asahi’s not exactly sure what he’ll encounter when he walks through this door, but he knows, without a doubt, that it won’t be good. He’s been waiting a while for the shop to clear of its customers, because if he knows anything at all about the people he once called his boyfriends, it’s that whatever happens here will be loud, and they’re not going to want any witnesses. The door doesn’t jingle when he opens it, and there’s no one in the front of the shop, so he flips the lock closed and heads for the back. There’s the barest sounds of pans being moved around in the kitchen, and Asahi takes a deep, quiet breath before walking through the doorway.  
  
Everything goes silent for 30 glorious seconds, and then there’s the sound of a metal pan being dropped, and an even louder voice. “What the platinum coated fuck.”  
  
Asahi grimaces and holds up one hand in the most awkward almost wave of his entire life. “Hey.”  
  
“‘Hey’?” Suga turns to Oikawa and gestures violently in Asahi’s direction. “Hey, he says.”  
  
Oikawa moves closer to Suga and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together before he directs a hard look at Asahi, confusion and pain clear in his eyes. “What the fuck.”  
  
“I’m sorry to surprise you, but my assigned operation is finally over, and I wanted to come and explain.” Asahi smiles at them, though he doesn’t expect them to respond in kind, not yet. “I’m a cop, and I was undercover here for a covert operation. Unfortunately there were some…difficulties, and I had to pull out.”  
  
Suga is trembling, and his unoccupied hand reaches out to grab something on the counter next to him, which he hurls at Asahi with as much force as he can with his non-dominant hand. Asahi catches the box easily, and it makes him smile that he still remembers it as Suga’s favorite cereal. Suga’s voice is as shaky as his body, but somehow underlaid with cold steel when he speaks again.  “I cannot believe.”  
  
“I understand if you’re angry.”  
  
“Of course I'm angry! You faked your death for years!” Suga has tears in his eyes, and Asahi’s not quite sure if they’re from anger or something else.  
  
“ _And_ ate all my cereal!” Oikawa is just as loud, pointing an accusatory finger at Asahi’s chest.  
  
Asahi pauses for a split second, handful of cereal already on the way to his mouth, and then nods as he pops it in and chews. His apology is just slightly muffled. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’re _sorry_.” Suga turns to Oikawa. “Daisuke is _sorry_.” And either Suga notices Asahi’s flinch, or he comes to the realization on his own, but the reaction is the same. He whirls around again to look Asahi in the eye, and this time his voice is almost venomous. “Kita Daisuke isn’t even your name, is it?”  
  
“Ah, no.” He brushes his hand off on his pants and settles the cereal box on a nearby countertop, and then he bends at the waist and bows. “Azumane Asahi. Just Asahi is fine.”  
  
He straightens up to Oikawa mumbling to himself, about how he can’t believe that they had lent out their home and hearts to someone they didn’t even really know, and Suga nods in agreement. “You let us care for you, even knowing that you were lying to us the whole time. That’s not very nice.”  
  
Asahi closes the distance between them in only a few steps, and he has Suga’s face cupped in his hands almost before he realizes he’s done it. He presses their foreheads together gently, and Suga closes his eyes and melts at the familiar action, his hands resting carefully on Asahi’s wrists. “I can be a not nice person. But I wasn’t lying to you about how I felt.”  
  
Oikawa shifts next to them, and Asahi pulls one hand away from Suga to hook around Oikawa’s neck to pull him in close, too. Suga uses his newly unoccupied hand to tangle his fingers with Oikawa’s again, and then he’s staring into Asahi’s eyes intently, like he’s trying to see straight to his soul. His voice is hardly above a whisper when he speaks. “You’re not lying now, are you?”  
  
Asahi gives the tiniest shake of his head. “No. I meant it when I told you both that I loved you, and I still do. I’ve missed you every minute of the three years we’ve been apart, but I couldn’t risk coming back and putting you in danger until I knew it was over. I could never forgive myself if something I did got you hurt.”  
  
And that seems to break the still lingering tension, and Oikawa drops his head to Asahi’s shoulder and sobs, clutching the back of Asahi’s shirt in his other hand. Between sobs and sniffles he manages to talk. “We missed you so much.”  
  
Suga squeezes Asahi’s wrist in his hand and finally pulls back. “But we’re still pissed. You can’t just waltz back in here like nothing happened. You’ve got a lot to make up for.”  
  
A grin crosses Asahi’s face, and he can’t help teasing them. “I bet you can think of some way, huh?”  
  
The smile that settles on Suga’s face is the best thing Asahi’s seen in years, and he hopes he won’t have to miss it so long again. “Yeah, I’m sure we can.”  
  
Oikawa tugs Suga back over to them, and they do their best to squish Asahi in a rib crushing hug. “And you’re gonna buy me more cereal.”  
  
Hearing their laughter, even as watery and tear tainted as it is right now, is what Asahi’s been dreaming of. He can’t wait to keep making them laugh over and over again, can’t wait to do everything in his power to make them the happiest people he possibly can, if they’ll give him the chance. He really does have a lot to make up for, but hopefully now he’ll have all the time he needs to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
